katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
King's Kourse
King's Kourse is a racetrack that is featured in the game Pac-Man World Rally. The racetrack can be played on the Classic Cup of the game and is unlocked by playing all the other cups on easy difficulty. Unlike the other racetracks in the game that are Pac-Man related, it is Katamari themed with items scattered all around the track that would be rolled up in the katamari games. The track is featured in the "Classic Cup" which features tracks of "Galaga" and the Original Pac-Man game, on the PSP version another track is introduce to reference Mr. Driller. The Classic Cup can be unlocked by completing the Watermelon Cup and all the other cups before it. The game was released for the PlayStation 2, the Gamecube, the PSP, and on Windows PC. King's Kourse is known for being the shortest racetrack in the entire game as well as it having the longest song to play in the game, the song is a different version of Katamari on the Rocks, it has the same lyrics but it has different vocals. The course seems to be situated some where in the Sunflower Continent as it shows The King of All Cosmos in the background of the stage, viewing the track from above. The Mushroom Castle can also be seen off in the distance on a island at certain points in the game. The racetrack also has katamaris rolling along the track that are there to act as obstacles and if came into contact with a player, will flatten them for a short period of time causing them to lose their place in the race. Players can also activate the Watermelon button which makes the watermelon fruit to become available and be used to gain access to the small shortcut in the track. The racetrack also holds four buttons that activate the Pac-Dots for the race. ''The Prince The Prince appears in the game as a playable character, his vehicle consists of four katamaris and a steering wheel and when driving, The Prince is suspended in the air as the vehicle doesn't show a proper seat. The prince's appearance is the same as it is in the games, the only noticeable differences being that he has two exhausts protruding from his head, a possible accessory that The Prince was given to make his appearance more appropriate. The Prince is shown to be a lightweight character, meaning that he is not slowed down by his weight, his engine also is to be powerful and his wheels have excellent traction as shown by his stats in the game. When The Prince is selected for a race he'll jump excitedly, during a race, if you break to stop, The Prince’s antenna will flash. If you play as The Prince and pass a player, he’ll blow a kiss to them as opposed to when a player passes The Prince, he’ll simply wave at them. When he wins a race, he'll raise his hand in the air and then he's shown celebrating as he's happily jumping on the back wheels of his vehicle, if The Prince loses a race, he lays on his vehicle looks at the ground, or he lays on his his vehicle and start crying on his stomach and has a little tantrum. If a player hits a item that The Prince throws, he’ll hop in his seat and become happy. At the beginning of every race, The Prince will look back towards the player to check out his competition, even if he’s starting in the back. ''Trivia *It's possible to see two Mushroom Castles around background. **The castle is seen on a island rather than on land like it is in We ♥ Katamari. *Some of the items scattered around the map don't actually look how they do in the actual katamari games, only a handful actually do. *In the background of the track, you’ll be able to see a Ferris wheel on an island, this looks like the Ferris wheel that is for the collection in Me & My Katamari. *There is a panda stranded on a island in the background, this is possibly referencing the story for Me & My Katamari. Category:Places Category:Locations